Bubble Pop Electric Rikku's Story
by Arpazia
Summary: Ch 3rnRikku has caught her cute blonde Boss's eye after a fumbled up presentation.I dont know if this one is ever going to get finished. gah not updated.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. this is only my second fan fic, be nice. I do not own any of these ff characters, and this is based on bridget jones's diary. (the movie. I've read the book, but its easier to base it on the movie) I also do not own any of those characters either.

Hope you all like, please comment and give me ideas!

Arpazia

* * *

I had just woken up from the most splendid of dreams when the phone rang. I wish I had enough time for the lovelynes of the dream to sink into my head. It was about my boss, a storage room and. .."Hello?" I answered exasperated.

"yes dear this is your mother..." My mom said on the other end, as if she thought I was unable to reconize her voice.

"uh, hiya mom..." I cringed leaning over to flick my lamp light on.

"Darling, dad and I were just worried...you do remember Nadhala and Benzo's new years day party right?" she asked. There was some noise and I heard dad curse and say her name.

"Shera, give me the phone..." I could head my dad saying, and mom saying "Cid" in protest.

"Rikku, you were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago, where in the bloody hell are you?"

"an..an hour..." I squeaked

"and a half..." dad reminded me.

"oh shit..." I reached for my day planner which was beside my bed and flipped though it quickly, finding the space where I obviously wrote. 'Nadhala and Benzo New Year Pot luck...11am. 'I scrunched my nose wondering why I had to be there that early when dad piped in after the long silence.

"your mom wanted you to come early to help, now get your skinny butt out here" and then the line went dead.

Yeah, dad had a way with things. It usually worked to his advantage to sound really really pissed off at you to get you to actually do something...groan, actually, I knew he was really really pissed, and thats why I leapt out of bed and began digging in my drawers to find something to wear.

Knowing it would be very very hot on Bikanel, which is where I grew up, I threw on my favorite outfit, er..well some people wouldn't really call an outfit at all considering it was a bikini top and a really really short skirt. It was my favorite dress sphere actually, and I wore it all the time, well, when I wasnt in the office.

Grabbing my day planner, which really wasnt much use to my anyway, seeing that I wrote things down but would always forget to check it. I grabbed my purse, keys and things and left my apartment. I did this all in under twenty minutes, and was quite pleased with myself to say the least. Of course, I'm always late for everything, so rushing is really nothing new.

I ran out into the Luca streets, where I lived In a small apartment near the stadium, and began to make my way to the warf where the two o clock hover should be just preparing to leave. One thing I liked about Luca was that wherever you needed to be, it was only a short walk away. Another thing that I liked was while it was hot year round on Bikanel, Luca expeienced a slight temperature drop this time of the year, which meant that I could wear a light jacket and look oh so fashionably cool.

Still, Fashion really didnt cause the world to pause and because of that I nearly missed the hover craft! A nice young man escorted me on board and left me on the deck. I shruged and turned to look out at the ocean when a not so pleasent announcement was made by the captian.

"now that all our passengers are aboard we can be on our way to Bikanel Island"

A couple of people turned to stare at me, but I just turned around and tried to ignore them. Who cares what they think, eveyone is late some of the time, right? Still, I wasn't like too late either, just a...oh god...I looked at my watch and realised I had kept these people waiting for 10 minutes. I didnt know they waited that long for late passengers!!!

Groaning I leaned out over the railing, taking in the ocean sights, trying to think of something other than the angry people walking on the deck giving me dirty looks. I started to think about the days when I was fourteen and working out on the sea, diving for treasure. That had been my very first job, now I work for a excavation company. Same idea, diffrent working environment. WHen I forst started there I worked on commison digging in Bikanel and where ever else I was sent. But, now that I'm a tad older I applied for a secretary job at Djose Temple which is the head office of the operation.

I have my own desk, which is very nice, but I have to work next to an annoying woman called Donna, who has been in her position slightly longer than me, and likes to boss me around. If I could get away with it I would staple something to her forehead, but I'm a nice girl who wouldnt do that.

I also couldn't help but wonder what Yuna and Paine were doing, proably sleeping off their hangovers like normal people do new years day. We were at an awesome party last night. You see, one of my smug married friends, Wakka was a blitzball player and though him we were able to get into the Aurochs New Years eve party. Let me tell you, those guys may seem dull when you meet them, but just wait till they drink a couple of beer. It was crazy!

I didnt realise I was holding my breath while I thought, maybe I was thinking that if I didnt breath the other passengers wouldn't know I was there, or maybe it was because I really didnt want to walk in Nadala's place and see mom and dad disapointed in me. Taking clean, smooth breaths I held my head up high and looked ahead. Mom never stayed mad at me long, and dad, well, dad was just dad really. I hoped that this party wouldn;t last long, and I could soon be home under the blankets with two men, namely Ben & Jerry. (ice cream)


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Benzo answered the door I knew this party was notgoing to go well for me. Firstly, there were people all around that I didn't even know, secondly I saw my mother looking in my direction while speaking to a couple around her age. I watched while she continued to talk, and glance back and forth at me. I knew she was saying something.._'oh there is my daughter Rikku, she's such a ditz, forgets parties she said she would attend'_...etc etc etc...Bah!

"Hi Rikku, its nice to see you..." Benzo greeted me politely.

"Thanks Benz..sorry I'm late, really..." I handed him a poorly made potato salad and tried to smile.

"Thanks.." He took the bowl and ushered me in. "Nhadala is around here somewhere, if you want to say hi...Oh yes, and your parents are here."

"yeah, I got a call from them earlier..." I sighed while hanging my up my coat, idly wondering if I could hide in the coat room for the entire length of the party.

"Darling!" My mom came up behind me all in a tizzy. I didnt even see her coming, she must have excused herself from the couple she was speaking with just torun overand harass me, great.

"mom!" I gasped turning around quickly.

"Let me introduce you to someone..." She said before I had the chance to open my mouth again. What was going on, who did she want me to see? I managed to say "mom" but she stoped me before I could continue. Thats my mother for you.

"dear, look at you, you can't wear that" Mom nearly shouted, which caught my fathers eye and I saw him push people aside to get over to us.

"what? wear what?" I looked around, knowing full well what she meant. I liked what I wore, it was cool for the climate, and very very sexy...I was sure that my boss would like it if I could wear it into work. Wait, can't think of the boss..."err?"

"Rikku, what the hell do you think you're wearing?" dad shouted, I winced.

"Well, I'm glad I thought ahead..." mom declared rushing me to one of the upstairs bedrooms. I remember glancing back and seeing dad laughing. Dirty bastard wasn't even mad at me, he was just enjoying seeing me being harassed by my mother. He was proably happy as a pig in sloth that she was too busy with me to bother pestering him.

Once upstairs,my mother handed me the most horrid of outfits.It was a skirt and vest set, and looked like, a couch cover, or some type of Jaquard bedding. It had these huge roses on it, especially over the breasts, and the buttons were little red roses. It may have looked ok on my grand mother, but certainly not me! I must had made a noise because my mother then gave me a stern look. She then threw a pair of beige panty hose at me and left the room. Geeze, it wasn't her was going to be re apolsterd.

As much as I tried to look good in this thing, I absolutly could not! I looked like an old bag lady, well, no..an old bag lady wouldn't look like a chair, but,you know what I mean! It was terrible. I was about to thank my lucky stars that there were no guys my age when my mother came running up to see how I was doing. I simply smiled, which was more like a grimace and she shoved me out the door and down the stairs.

"There is someone I want you to meet..." She started again.

I rolled my eyes and reached for a glass of wine that Benzo was trying to offer me, but my mother shooed him away. Geez, cant even let me have a drink,who was this person she wanted me to meet so bad.

"his name is Baralai, he's a lawyer in Bevelle. His father used to be Praetor at the temple there..." I heard my mother say and was instantly afraid of who this person may be..Some balding middle aged man who smelled like socks. No, wait, that was the last man she tried to set me up with. Seriously, I dont need a man to be a functional adult woman...

"mom..." I sighed when this so called Baralai turned around, wine in his hand. He looked me up and down and I smiled a moment, forgetting what I was wearing. He smiled back, but there was an odd look on his face, which totally reminded me that I looked like a walking chair! But its not like he had room to talk, or sneer in this case, as he wasn't wearing the classiest of things either...

He was wearing a sports jacket, I'll give him points for that, but on his shirt was a picture of a little white Moogle, obviously a knitted sweater. My Mother took off somewhere, and I was left alone with this strange moogle loving man.

"so, uhm..." I looked to the side catching Benzo and his tray of wine, quickly scooping one up as he passed by. "I haven't seen you here before?"

"yes, that may be because Ive never been here before..." He responded, looking totally bored with me. How dare he, I'm not boring!!

"ah..yeah.." I winced, he did have a point however."Um..."

"Your mother tells me you work in Djose?" He asked.

"yeah, I'm a secretary for the excavation company in Djose Temple" I explained. "I used to be a digger, but decided that I wanted an office job so I would be closer to Luca"

"you live in luca?"

"yeah, I take the hover from Mi'ihen and travel the Mushroom Rock Road..Its steady, and I dont have to run around on a days notice to every part of Spira" I actually liked that part of the job, but I had decided that I needed a more mature and stable job...er..which was aftermy boss told me that I had to quit being late for my digging jobs. To impress him though, I took the secretary job and was early for the first week and a half. Now, its alittle harder to get to work and all, I barely make it in on time, but I sitll manage to, and I'm sitting in my seat ready to work when the boss walks by my desk in the morning. Hurrah for me.

Baralai looked slightly impressed, I was about to go on about my job when he brought a hand to his mouth and yawned. I nearly died.

"err..So, you're a lawyer in Bevelle?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, my father was the Praetor in the temple, I took up law..." he raised his brows, as if he were trying to think of something else to say. He did seem slightly more interested now, since I brought up something that had to do with him. Pah, men.

"my cousin used to live in Bevelle, but she moved to the Isle of Besaid when she was around five..." I took a sip of my wine, er..a large gulp rather. "you know where Besaid is?"

"er..yes, I do...ah.." He looked over at the buffet table and nodded to me. "I think I'll grab something to eat, if you would excuse me"

"yeah, sure...right..." I leaned against the wall and watched Baralai slip away from me. I had to admit there, that he was very handsome, but a girl like me just couldn;t be seen with a guy who wears moogle sweaters.

"Hey..." It was dad, with a glass of wine and a mini sausage on a toothpick.

"Hi.." I crossed my arms and tried to focus my attention on my father, but my eyes just kept on going back to Baralai, who was now talking to Nhadala and Benzo, thanking them for the invite and such and such.

"Didn't go well, eh?" He asked.

Frowning I glanced at him before taknig another quick drink of my wine. "why do you care, trying to marry me off?"

Dad coughed and took a bite of the sausage while I stared at him in bewilderment. What was mom trying to do, were they seriously trying to marry me off to some stuck up lawyer who obviously didnt have any personality at all.

"what? but..but why?"

"we just want to see you settled down, you know...your partying way too much, and well, your mother thought maybe a nice young man may keep you in line..." dad chewed his food while talking to me. If mom saw that she would have had a fit.

"but but...I'm fine, I dont need a man..." My eyes flickered back to Baralai. I dont need a man but it would be nice to have a fine one like him. Still, noooo, "what was mom thinking, he's so.."...I tried to think of a word to describe him.."haughty taughty"

"whats that?" Baralai said turning from his place around the buffet table. He raised his brow slightly and I realised that I may have spoken about him a little too loud. Oops.

Istood there in utter horror watching Baralai watch me, as if he were waiting for an explination, which I of course didn't have. He was acting like a jerk after all, still...I did feel very guilty, and silly to say the least.

"well then..." was all he said as he walked away from me to join his parents on the other side of the room. I glanced at my dad who just shruged and said "there you've gone and done it, your mother is goingto be pissed."

So, that was it..That was when I realised that the reason why I can't seem to get a steady boyfriend is that I tend to say things on my mind without thinking of the concequences. but Baralai was sitll a haughty ass, he could have spoken to me more, or told a joke, or or...oh, I just have to face it, I just can't keep a man. Mom and dad are worried I'll die a spinster, to think of it, so am I. Wah.

So, I decided then and there that I will not blow the chance at getting a boyfriend ever again. I will watch my tongue, and say only nice things, I will dress conservatively and hook a nice man, one that will make me happy, and ..ahem, my mother happy as well. Okay, so Baralai was out of the question anyway. I need someone who was a better sense of adventure! yeah!

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! Just a reminder that this is losely based on Bridget Jones's Diary, which was based on pride and prejudice, lol.

For those of you who know those books and still enjoy my little Rikku version, awesome! I dont want to completly base it of of either novels, I hope to have some of my own twists in this.

I know you asked for some pairings but I dont like to give away too much in my fan and original stories in the beginning, forgive me for that. But., there defenatley are pairings, of course. If you know the Bridget Jones story you can proably guess who I will be using for the two men in Rikku's life by their personalities.

Thanks a bunch guys, didn't think I would get reviews so fast, keep em comin! It encourages me to write more, and I'm having a blast writing this one!

Luv Arpazia


	3. Chapter 3

Moday morning, I was late for work. But give me a break! It was Monday! I managed to catch the eight o clock hover that goes from Mi'ihen to the mushroom rock road. I like the chocobo's personaly but then you get to work smelling all of chocobo and yellow feathers, yech! I had to make a run for it though the Mushroom Rock road!! Those monsters can medusa you, meaning that they could literaly turn you to stone. Of course, I have mastered all my dress spheres, so the only problem there was trying to get to work on time. Which, like I said, I failed. However, I was there before the boss, in which I am going to reward myself with some ice cream on my break.

I sat there with my elbow on the table reading a couple of e mails Yuna and Brother had sent me. Looks like we were going to meet at the Balamb Garden Cafe. Stange name huh? Its in Luca, in between the stadium and the ship yard. Its bustling with people during the blizball season. Whenever we can we gather there for a drink, or two...eheh or three. The owner once told us that years ago a tidal wave, likely sin, swept him away from his home. Aparently he lived in a sea side place called Balamb, and went to a military school which was called a garden. Pfft! Aren't gardens for GROWING things? Anyway, he's blonde and kind of wierd, Yuna likes to flirt with him, but then I just think she has the hots for blonde men. We girls can't be picky...urk, especially me!!! Who can't even grab the intrest of a boring maaaa...

My train of thought was derailed as my boss entered the office. Blonde (but I'm not picky like Yuna, he just happens to be a blonde!) spikyish hair (which is oh so in style). He wore a blue tailored suit today, with a tie and lighter blue shirt. No moogles here! Ever since I started here hes had an eye patch, but I'm not picky, in fact it made him look very very sexy in a pirate sort of way, ie Johnny Depp.

So I sat there stareing, thinking lovely thoughts in my head with this stupid grin on my face. I saw Donna's lips moving but couldn't hear a word she was saying, I was in my own little world.

"Dreamy, just dreamy..." I mumbled, leaning forward very slowly, like that was going to get me closer to him. I was about to to back to my work, er, e mail reading and sighed happily when I sliped out of my chair and onto the floor. The whole room went silent, and I knew they were looking at my desk. I wanted to hide there, but if I didnt get up then they would come and see if something was wrong. Oh, that was so embarassing! Slowly, I stood up, smiled cheesily and smoothed my skirt down.

"Silly chairs..." I tried to laugh. "you know, those wheels...dont know which way your gonna go...er"

I sat down very quickly and attemted to look as if I were doing some work, when infact I opened an e mail from brother. Subject: Emergency meeting at Balamb Cafe.

Emergency what? I thought, leaning in to the computer, covering my face with one hand, like this would make me un noticeable. Keeping firmly in my seat this time I began to read the short message Brother sent.

Rikku,

E mail is so fun, I am so happy Buddy showed me how to use computer. Anyways, Paine, Yuna and me heard that you had a bad time at Nhadala's party. Come to Balamb Garden tonight, drinks are on us.

Poor Brother and his computer skills, er, and his comunication skills. Obviously he didn't realise that Yuna had already e mailed me a message, though she didn't mention at all that they knew what happened the other night with mr stuck up lawyer. I felt so tiny for a moment, and then realised that these were my friends. They were asking me to come out because they cared for me and wanted me to be happy, so my spirits were lightened slightly. Besides, a couple of drinks were in order if this Monday was going to continue going as it was.

Towards the end of the day, after Donna gave me the speech about receiving e mail during work hours I was asked by another, nicer, staff member to take a couple of blown up photos to the boss. They were photos of excavation sites on Bikanel that had not been discovered yet. I was also handed a folder with notes and was briefly told that they were the list of fiends that lived in the area. It was up to the boss to decide if it was safe to send a group into the area, or leave it alone.

"Um, why?" I raised a brow, confused as to why this person could not do it themselves.

"I'm running late for an appointent..I dont have time to explain the presentation to him, so you will have to do it?" He was shifting from foot to foot eager to get going.

"but, I dont know how to do a presentation...I mean, I can barely do my own job..." I paused, smiled. "what I mean is, I can do my job, but not yours...er.."

"I trust you Rikku, all you have to do is read from the notes I've in the folder here..."

"er, well, okay, I guess..." I said, not too confident.

"Thanks..." was all he said,and took off.

I sat there wondering what kind of an apointment he had, and if it involved the back seat of a volkswagon. Shaking my head of these thoughts I stood up, smoothed my skirt down again, It was kind of short. I took everything that I was handed and nervously began to walk up the old temple steps. His office was at the very top of what used to be the old Djose temple, Ixion used to dwell there, but the aeons no longer exsist. I suppose that time of magic is gone, right? Now unused temples are becoming office buildings, and everyone is now getting married and....

"Oh!" I giggled walking around a stand that held a sphere. I had bumped into it while lost in my thoughts, though luckily I didnt knock anything down. I didnt know what was on this sphere, the boss just insisted that it be there.

Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand and rapped lightly on the door. I could have melted when I heard his voice call out "come in" Sucking in my bottom lip I sliped inside, nodded and set the photos on a stand that was near the wall by the door.

"I'm here to give you a presentation on..." I hesitated, fliped though the notes then looked up smiling. "on..new excavation sites on Bikanel Island.."

Gippal was soooo hot, he looked up from his desk and swept a strand of spiky hair from his face. He gestured for me to begin, and didn't seem the least interested in the fact that I was not the original presenter.

"I was asked to do this from another staff member..." I informed him, but it didnt seem all that importent. "well, you see some of your diggers have found a new area that has not been...um.."

I fliped though the pages and began to read what was written..." There aren't a lot of people around during the noon hour, most go out to lunch, so it would be best if we go just before then. Wait for me at your usual corner and I will pick you up in my volkswagon a little bit before 12 so we can get it...ahhhhhhhhh!"

I droped the paper which was obviously a love letter, or something like that from the man who had gotten me to present this. I felt my face flush, normally I would have just laughed but I read this rubbish in front of my...extremly hot boss. "wait, this..this isn't mine!"

Gippal looked at me with those cold eyes of his, and slowly bought a hand up to his lips, like was thinking. Freaking out, I handed him all the papers that was given to me, took the photos down and proped them up on one of the chairs in front of his desk, smooth my skirt down once more and prepared to leave. Just as I was walking to the door, I heard a light snicker, and then a full out laugh. Spinning around I saw Gippal leaning back in his chair laughing his ass off at me. Can you belive it!?!?!

Oh man, seriously needed to go out with the girls then.

"wait..." he was chuckling then. "Sorry, whats your name again?"

"Rikku..." I snapped crossing my arms.

"oh, yeah Cid's girl..."

"Rikku..." I repeated very annoyed at this point.

"Right, well, I'll have to thank you for that..very...nice presentation.." he snorted.

"it wasn't my fault" I complained. "I'm never doing this again!" I stomped my foot and flung the door open when I heard him get up from his chair.I stood there for a moment in case he had something else to say. He was still my boss, and I really couldn't afford to be fired.

"That was un professional of me..." He said. I could seem him from the corner of my eye crossing the room to me.

"It was..." I lifted my chin, but I waited around anyway, Was I about to get an apology?

"Sorry, listen, let me take you out to dinner tonight. Sounds kind of forward, but..." he glanced down the hall, then quietly shut the door. "I've been meaning to ask you before, just to get to know you...you know..."

He gave me a sexy smile, I almost metled into a puddle right there in front of him. I lost my ability to communicate in speech, so I simply nodded and began to leave the office once more. My mind was racing, I heard Paine's voice in my head telling me to play it cool, and then Yuna's telling me never be too eager in front of a man. Of course, there was brother in my head too, I didnt really want him there, but he was telling me over and over to be unavailable.

I turned to face him once more"er, well, I can't tonight, busy, you know.." I didnt realise I was backing away and a moment later Ihad backed myself upagainst the wall.

"well, tomorrow then?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"um, no..I'm afraid I can't then too..." I scanned my mind for a reason, then realised that mom had asked me to go shopping with her. A reason yes, but it wasn't something I was looking forward to. "darn.shopping..." I cursed.

Gippal raised his brows and watched me like I was some freak from planet 9. I should really learn how not to talk to myself .He placed his hand on his hip and waited patienly for me to set a date.

"How about, we just go for lunch one of these days...?" I heard myself say this, but I couldnt belive it. I didnt want him to think I was trying to blow supper off. Oh man, how do I get myself into these situations? "well, then we can...decide on dinner?" I stuttered.

That seemed good enough for him, he nodded thiking about it. "sounds good Rikku, catch you later..."

I nodded and left the office. Trying to contain my smile was almost impossible, Donna gave me a dirty look, but I ignored her as I grabed my sweater and bag and left the building. Just wait until the girls hear this! No more lets feed Rikku liquor and ice cream, this party i'm gonna celebrate!

* * *

Hehe, thanks for the reviews guys!

I see a lot of people are wanting this to be a Rikku and Gippal pairing. I have to admit, I am a Rikku and Gippal fan. But, we are all just going to have to wait and see. I said based on bridget jones...snix

So far so good, I plan to add my own little twists and turns once this plot gets going, hope you like what you are reading so far. Working Class Rikku, hehe. She's so cute.

Arpazia


End file.
